Vampires
History Origin Vampires, also known as Longteeth, were undead beings with a number being servants of the great cosmic vampire known as Starbreaker. These individuals served as his disciples and preyed on various sentient beings throughout the universe. They were known to hunt in packs and corner living beings who they considered little more than cattle. Any being that strayed and were discovered by these vampires were felt to be far from their pastures thus they were either transformed into a vampire or fed on as dinner. Those that were turned into vampires considered their sire as their master and were quick to protect them. When killed, the flesh of a vampire quickly disintegrated and left nothing behind but demonic bones. In Space Sector 0650, a member of this race arrived on an isolated farm field where he ripped the throat and fed upon Tasha; the wife of the farmer Ash. In a blind rage, Ash attempted to avenge his wife and attacked the vampire only for him to be easily overpowered. Rather than kill him, however, the vampire left him behind and departed for other parts. This led to the grieving husband Ash vowing to take revenge against all vampires and their patriarch; Starbreaker. Feeding Ash later went on to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps where he used the strength given to him by his Green Lantern Power Ring to hunt the vampires in order to avenge his wife. He, at some point, found a trio of Longteeth conducting a hunt on a defenseless woman where they attempted to feed upon her until Ash intervened. It was then he realized that the vampire leader of the group was in fact the one who killed his wife. After killing his two followers, Ash battled the Longteeth who now recognised Ash as being the husband of his former victim. The vampire managed to temporarily gain the upperhand by using a yellow blade and severed the finger holding Ash's Power Ring. But before he could claim the Ring, Ash fought back even harder and placed the Ring on his other hand where he let loose its power. Seeing that he was overpowered, the Longteeth begged for mercy and Ash showed none; highlighting that the vampire did not show his wife any. Feeling that he had avenged his dead wife, Ash was willing to end his hunting of vampires until the woman he saved asked for him to continue to protect others from the threat of the Longteeth. This led to Ash continuing with his mission where he slayed thousands of vampires during his years of service as a Green Lantern. Following the Sinestro Corps War, he was given the task by a member of the Guardians of the Universe known as Scar to find the corpse of the Anti-Monitor. This led to Ash travelling to Space Sector 0666 where he wrote a note to his dead wife which lulled a group of vampires into attacking him as they believed they could catch him off guard. However, this was a trap and he used the opportunity to kill several more of them which had been hiding in the darkness of that Space Sector. Allies *Starbreaker Enemies *Green Lantern Corps Notes *Though first introduced in Quarterly #7, Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps Secret Files and Origins #1 identified Tasha's killers being followers of Starbreaker. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Races